


From Dawn to Dusk

by shazamitylam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Ch. 9, endgame spoilers, tags to be added with chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Too many things happened too quickly, but sometimes even the smallest moments last in their memories. A collection of short fics.Ch. 2: Sounds- Sounds became his friends as he adjusted to a new world.





	1. Stargaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis couldn't remember the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for chapter 9

Ignis couldn't remember the stars.

They'd been bright in his mind, once. He and Noctis had stood under the night sky with only the rustle of the wind as their company, one pointing out the patterns of light to the other.

Had the years really passed by so quickly?   


Footsteps alerted him to Noct's presence. The prince said nothing, but Ignis could almost sense the questioning air by his side.

"Did you need something, Noctis?"  


"Nah. But I was wondering if you did."  


Ignis tilted his head skyward, imagining to himself that if he opened his eyes, the entire expanse of the world might be visible to him.

"Do you remember," Ignis began, "how we used to stargaze?"  


Noctis seemed to shuffle a bit in place before sighing softly. "How could I forget? It was nice, though I kept forgetting which constellations were which."  


"Yes, those times were....nice," he agreed.  


A comfortable silence fell between them. Ignis shifted as Noctis's hand fell on his shoulder.  


"The stars are out tonight."  


"I'm sure they're beautiful," Ignis smiled wistfully.


	2. Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sounds became his friends as he adjusted to a new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, spoilers for chapter 9 and even the endgame

For someone who liked his world to be crystal clear, sounds were too muddled, at first. Too many footsteps blending together, too many voices and laughs and background noise that he just couldn't seem to filter out.

He learned to deal with it. It was either that or die, was it not? And he would not let himself become a burden.

Sounds became his friends. His sense of direction, a force that could keep him grounded in a dark world.

**_Although..._ **   


_Iggy? Hey....IGNIS._

He turned to the voice and frowned. "I'm right here, Prompto. No need to shout."

"O-oh...sorry, you just didn't seem to notice."

"Ah. I apologize, I must have been lost in thought." Had he really? He suddenly couldn’t recall. "What did you need?"  


"Oh yeah! Where'd you put the leftover desserts?"

"Top shelf in the fridge." Ignis frowned. "You would think you would be better than me at finding things..."  


Prompto's answering laugh drifted off with its owner as he made his way back to the kitchen.

**_...was it just him, or..._ **   


_Hey._

_Hey, Ignis._

"Hey, Ignis! Anyone home in that big brain of yours?"

"Yes," Ignis murmured. "I'm here, Gladio."

Prompto laughed nervously. "Come on, Iggy. You're not THAT old."

"I can hear just fine," Ignis answered sharply. He saw Prompto flinch in his mind's eye and sighed. "I suppose I've just been distracted lately." _Yes, that must be it..._  


**_...was he having difficulty hearing?_ **   


"Ah, Gladio....I'm afraid I must ask you to speak up."  


The temperature seemed to drop at his request, and he restrained a shiver as Prompto's cold hand gently rested on his shoulder. "Ignis?"

He felt the vibrations of Prompto's shaking voice more than he heard it.

"I suppose,"he grimaced, "my hearing is not what it used to be. Sounds are....difficult to distinguish."  


Of all things, he heard the choked noise Prompto made, the frustrated yell as Gladio slammed a fist onto the desk. It faintly occurred to him that life was unfair.  



End file.
